Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness
by Froakie345
Summary: A human named Ed has been knocked unconscious in the Pokémon world. What secrets do he hold? Meeting new friends and old enemies, will him and his new partner Chimchar save the world? Or will they be trapped in the darkness for ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I took a break on my Black and White story because 8 chapters in like 4 days. This story will have the story line of mystery dungeon explorers of Darkness. There will be a few twists though. Read and find out. Bye the way I am not using my own name. Just my middle name.**

* * *

**?'s P.O.V.**

I tried to look at my surroundings. I saw sand, sand, and sand. But I also felt wet. So I must be at a beach. I looked up and saw the sun setting. The sun! It was so good to see daylight for the first time. But I took a good hit to the head. I allowed the darkness to take me. But not before I used something in my bag. So nobody could know my secret.

* * *

**Chimchar's P.O.V**

I was pacing back and forth. Trying to gain confidence. I stopped pacing and looked at the building in front of me. It was pink and had the head of a Wigglytuff. It had two podiums on either side with the heads of Pokémon carved into it.

"No. I refused to be scared of this anymore." I said trying to gain courage. I stood on the wooden grate.

"Pokémon detected. Pokémon detected." I heard a voice coming from below the grate.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint." Another voice came from inside the building.

"The footprint is Chimchars." The first voice said.

"Waah." I said backing away from the grate. "I thought I could do it this time." I put down my personal treasure that was attached to a string around my neck. "I thought if bringing my treasure it would help my courage." I put it back on my neck and left.

I went down to the beach. I saw the Krabby blowing bubbles like they always do. I admired the sight. I come here whenever I'm to chicken to get into the famous exploration team guild. I looked around the beach. Nothing new. Just the waves rolling on the sand the cave to the west of the beach. The Treecko lying unconscious wait WHAT? I ran to the Pokémon little did I know that it would change my life forever.

* * *

**Ed's P.O.V**

I woke up bye someone shaking me. I looked up to see a small fire monkey looking at me happy I was awake.

"Ugh man I have a major headache." I said. Holding my paw to my forehead.

"Oh good you're awake." The Pokémon said to me. "Are you ok?"

"Sure feeling a lot better." I replied. Recovering from my headache. I knew what he was going to ask next. Better come up with something.

"That's good to hear." He said. "Any way I'm Chimchar what's your name?"

"Ed." I replied.

"Okay then Ed what are you doing here knocked out on the beach?" Chimchar asked me.

"Oh well I'm a traveler and my boat crashed. I'm lucky I'm alive." I lied about the first part. I'm dead serious about the second part.

"Wow that is so cool." He said. "Well I'm glad you're ok." Was this Pokémon actually worried about me? Only four other Pokémon that where ever worried about me. He didn't seem to notice the Koffing and Zubat behind him. They hit him and mugged him of a stone?

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" I asked since Chimchar was scared out of his mind.

"We took his treasure from him. If you want to help the chicken then get to the very bottom of beach cave." Koffing said.

"Hey Ed can you help me get that back. It's my personal treasure and it means everything to me." Chimchar asked looking really upset.

"Well duh." I said ready to kick some butt.

"Thanks." Chimchar was obviously happy. But I could tell he was timid and the cave in there is probably full of water types. Guess I'm taking over for the whole thing. We soon made our way to the bottom. Finding a blast seed and an Oran Berry.

"Yo idiots!" I said hoping to get them angry. You could see veins coming from there heads, er well in Koffing's case body.

"What did you call us." Zubat said.

"Yeah. You take that back." Koffing said.

"And if I don't?" Man my sarcasm is going to be the death of me.

"Then we fight." They said at the same time. I knew Chimchar was scared to fight.

"Chimchar use this!" I said tossing the blast seed. He ate it and he blasted fire right onto Koffing. Knocking him out cold. I used quick attack taking down Zubat. "Man you guys are pretty weak. Then again I could take you both down by myself. Now give Chimchar back what you stole!" I wasn't very happy with these thieves.

"Oh-ho-ho..." Koffing said weak. He then tossed Chimchars rock at him. He caught it with ease. The duo then ran away like they had the run away ability. We then left beach cave.

"Thanks so much Ed. I know when you look at it at first it's an ordinary rock. But if you look closely you can see a strange pattern." Chimchar said. I looked closely at the rock. It's true! It did have a strange pattern.

"Wow that pattern. You get a mysterious feel from it." I said rubbing my paw against it. But then I suddenly got dizzy. _What?! Do I already have such a strong bond with this pokemon?! _I thought. I then heard voices.

**Voices: Can you believe it! This is the proof of entry!**

_Whose voice was that?! What proof?! And what are they entering?! _So many thoughts entered my head.

"Hey! Are you ok?" The voice of the Pokémon broke through my thoughts.

"Uh yeah just fine." I lied.

"Ok then. Oh and I wanted to ask you something." I raised an eyebrow at this. Well if I had eyebrows. "I was wondering since you have no where to go would you maybe like to form a pokemon exploration team with me?" Now that is shocking. But it's true I have no where to go. And I have no idea where my friends are. So maybe it would be a good idea to join him.

"It's true that I have no where to go. So I guess it wouldn't hurt. Sure let's do it." I said with a smile on my face.

"Really thanks Ed. Well we have to sign up at Wigglytuff's guild first." He said before he and I fist pumped in the air. This was the start of our many adventures.

* * *

**Man that was a lot to write. So I shall not be talking to the cast like in Black and White.**

**Black: Hey Froakie what up!**

**Black you're supposed to be at the other story. Now go now.**

**Black: But-**

**Now *Beats him with a bat* Ok then oh I DON'T OWN POKEMON. There disclaimer out of the way. Review peeps.**


	2. The new apprentices

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but I've been busy with my other story. Also if you have read my one-shot and are actual fans of Fenniken then I apologize if I went too far and if enough Fenniken fans review on my one-shot I shall break it down like It's the fourth wall. So as the title says it's time for the guild! You know what that means, WIGGLYTUFF AND CHATOT. So since I am the only one hear I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Pokémon. Just my video game collection. Now story time.**

* * *

**Ed's P.O.V**

To think I'm heading towards the famous Wigglytuff guild. I've read about it plenty of times. I had many thoughts in my head. Like: Who's voice was that? Where are they going? And is the proof of entry Chimchars' stone? But the're two things that was in my mind the most. One where are my friends? Two I'm actually in sunlight! Well we finally got there.

"Here it is, Wigglytuffs' guild!" Chimchar said excitedly. "This is where we train to become a first rate exploration team." He was extremely excited. I would be too if I didn't have questions filling my head so much.

"Great let's go." I said. Maybe I can find my friends. The building itself was a pink and white tent that is shaped like a Wigglytuff. I noticed a grate in front of the tent. I better not fall through it or some one is going to get a big beat down. "What's this grate for?"

"Just watch." Chimchar said. He stood on the grate as we heard voices.

"Pokémon detected. Pokémon detected." One voice said.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" The second voice asked.

"The footprint is Chimchars'. The footprint is Chimchars'." Voice one said.

"... Okay you can come in. There's someone else with you. Get that stranger to STAND UP HERE NOW." Voice two YELLED. Also how did he know I was up here? "NOW"

"HEY SAVE MY EARS!" I yelled back. I then stood on the grate.

"Pokémon detected. Pokémon detected." One voice said.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" The second voice asked.

"The footprint is um." Voice one said.

"What's wrong Diglett?" Voice two asked. "Can't you tell the footprint?"

"I don't know maybe Treeckos'." Diglett guessed. Lucky guess.

"...Alright you don't seem like a bad Pokémon. C'mon in." Voice two said.

The door to the guild opened. We walked on and had to climb down a pole. When we got to the second floor we saw a bunch of Pokémon. Also two boards on the walls. Seconds later a small parrot like Pokémon with blue wings and a yellow underbelly walked in the room.

"Hello there I am Chatot the guild masters right hand Pokémon." Chatot said. "Now no surveys so shoo." I just met this guy and he's ticking me off? That is not a good idea.

"I have three things to say. One, We're hear to become apprentices at this guild. Two, I have a terrible temper so don't tick me off again. And three who is the guy with the loud voice because I want to throttle him." I said/threatened.

"I have three things to say. One, my misunderstanding. Two, I could beat you with one wing with my type advantage. Three, that is Loudred and if you throttle anybody I will throw you in the nearest ocean." Chatot said/threatened.

"Touché." I said.

"Well since we are acquainted let me introduce you to the guild master." Chatot said changing his mood very fast. He then led us to the third floor. On our right we saw a sign that said 'Mess Hall' and on our left was a door that led to what I'm guessing as the guild masters chambers. Chatot proceeded to knock on the door. "Guild master. It's me Chatot I'm coming in." We then walked into the room. It was very pleasant. It had two torches set alight. With a hay bed. A hay bed? What is he a Rapidash? The guild master himself was indeed a Wigglytuff.

"Guild master." Chatot started. "I have two Pokémon who would like to join our guild." Nothing. "Guild master. Guild master?" Out of no where Wigglytuff turned around and screamed "HIYA. So I hear you want to join our guild. Great. First we need a team name."

"Oh I never thought about that." Chimchar started. "What do you think Ed?" I did have a name. It's what me and my friends called ourselves. Even if exploration teams weren't a thing at our time. So might as well try. "I think we should call ourselves the Heroic."

"That's a great name!' Chimchar exclaimed.

"Okay then your team shall be called the Heroic." Wigglytuff said signing something. He then gave us an exploration team kit. Inside was a Zinc band and a Fuschia ribbon. We also received a bag to carry items and a wonder map. Then there were team badges. "Team badges are for anyone who joins your team." The guild master explained.

"Alright!" Chimchar exclaimed. "We're an official team." He was obviously happy. Chatot then brought us to our new room. There were two hay beds there. "We even get rooms too!" Someone was way too happy. "Yes you do. Now go to be early we always wake up very early." At this I groaned. "Any problems?" At this I felt like getting my sarcasm on. "No we'll be just fine waking up super early to just learn." Chatot smiled at this. "Good see you in the morning." Minutes later we decided to go to sleep. Chimchar went to sleep right away while I had one thought in my head as I looked out to the moon. _Where are you guys?_

* * *

**The next day Ed's P.O.V**

"HEY WAKE UP." I heard a very loud voice trying to wake us up. "HEY DON'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID WAKE UP." At this we got up. I looked to see a Loudred... Wait a minute. "YOU'RE LOUDRED." He raised an eyebrow before saying he was. The next thing that happens is Chimchar holds me back from throttling Loudred. "Come on! Let me at em' just one time?" Chimchar still refused. "No because if you do then Chatot will throw us into the ocean and I don't feel like dying." Oh yeah. "FINE! Let's go" We walked to the assembly room. I saw many Pokémon. They were Chimeco, Sunflora, Diglett, Dugtrio, Croagunk, Bidoof, Loudred, and Corphish.

"Oh my gosh you must be the new recruits." The Sunflora exclaimed.

"Yes we are." Chimchar said keeping me from any more smart remarks. Soon Wigglytuff walks out.

"Guild master will you please address everyone." Chatot asked. All we got was snoring. How is it possible? His eyes are wide open. "Guild master? GUILD MASTER!" Soon he woke up with a "Hmm (snort) what?" We all sweat dropped. "Um yes thank you for your words of... wisdom. Every one take notice of the guild masters words of wisdom. Now time for morning cheers." Morning cheers? Is he serious? Everyone else looked ready for something.

_A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE_  
_ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!_  
_TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!_  
_THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!_

That was just weird. "Now Pokémon time to get down to work." At this everyone screamed "HOORAY." As they all left. We had no idea what to do until Chatot had us follow him to the board on the other floor. "So this where we get our jobs?" Chatot nodded at my question. "Yes sometimes you explore with other Pokémon, or you assist those in need. And you may have to retrieve an item an outlaw stole. As you may know more outlaws have been appearing because of how time is being messed up." _Time is messed up here? Already? This is bad I have to contact the others._ I thought. "So I shall assign you your first mission." He took a piece of paper and gave it to us as Chimchar read the note. "_Dear explorers, A thief has run off with my most prized possession. My prized pearl! But recently it has been spotted in Drenched Bluff! Please dear explorers help me get my pearl! From, Spoink. _This is all. All we do is find some lost item! I wanted to explore an uncharted territory." Chimchar was disappointed with the letter. So was I but can't argue here. "C'mon let's just get the pearl." I said. We traveled straight to the drenched bluff. "Okay so according to the note it's on B7F." I said.

We proceeded to search for ways to get to the seventh floor. Also we fought against many enemys. Chimchar was able to learn ember. Even though he really was a chicken most of the time. I had Chimchar but the zinc band around his head. Whilst I took the Fuschia Bow. It only works for someone who had a vivid pink aura. It's true that it's pink so someone wouldn't where it. It boosts your power if your aura is vivid pink. We took down enemy after enemy. But I really had to talk Chimchar in to fighting because of how scared he is. But after finally getting to the seventh floor we found a shining pearl. "Great let's take this to the guild so Spoink can have it back." My partner said.

* * *

**At the guild**

Team Heroic safely retrieved Spoinks pearl. The small pig was very delighted. "Thank you so much." The Pokémon thanked. "Without my precious pearl I was just jumping all around and that's why I have so many bumps on me. He's your reward." He gave the duo an Iron, Calcium, Protein and 2,000 Poke (A/N:Poke is this worlds currency)! The Pokémon then hopped out of the guild.

"Good job team." Chatot congratulated. "Now if you please hand over that money." He swiped the 2000 Poke right from Ed's hand!

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Ed exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but with your reward the guild takes 90% of it." Chatot explained. He then gave the two the real reward for them witch means they only got 200 Poke...

"This really ticks me off." Ed said.

"Ed let's just go get dinner so you can get your mind off of this" Chimchar said.

"FINE!" Ed groaned. He started to leave the guild.

"Hey where are you going? Mess hall's this way." Chimchar asked. What surprised him the most is when he had to explain to Ed what a mess hall is.

"Oh so we don't go looking for scraps to eat?" Ed asked. He was glad to hear they got an actual meal. At dinner everyone looked at Ed like he was a monster. He devoured everything in seconds. "Man so that's what food tastes like." Everyone was astonished that he's never had food before. So after dinner everyone went to bed.

"Hey Ed I have a couple of questions." Chimchar said to his roommate.

"Yeah what?" Ed asked.

"Well first if you never had food what did you survive on?" The fire monkey asked.

"Well scraps of berries or bark." Ed answered. "But mostly we didn't eat anything and just drank water."

"Okay...Wait we?" Chimchar asked.

"We? Oh yeah me and some of my friends traveled together." Ed replied.

"So you got separated when your boat crashed?" The Pokémon asked. Ed nodded. "So next question you say you traveled the world but I've never heard of you or your friends."

"Just because we traveled the world doesn't mean we were successful." Ed answered. "Beside someone kept getting in our way."

"Oh. Final question. Have you ever met someone called the great DUSKNOIR?" At this Ed cringed.

"Y-y-y-y-eah in fact he was the one who got in the way." Ed said with deep hatred in his voice.

"Oh well good night." Chimchar said as he drifted away to sleep.

"Good night." Ed said as he drifted to sleep too.

* * *

**Man that was one of my longest chapters ever! So Ed and Chimchar got into the guild and found Spoinks pearl. But many questions need to be answered. Who are Eds' friends? What's his secret? And what is it between him and Dusknoir the Pokémon Chimchar mentioned. Also I want people to send in Oc's for the story. They will play a special part of the story. Here's how it goes.**

**Name:**

**What Pokémon it is:**

**Pokémon Partner(Also very important):**

**Personality:**

**I will only be using one OC but you have a long time.**

**So review everyone. Peace out.**


End file.
